minimatchmaking
by The evil witch
Summary: Sequel to 'I'm thinking of you'.This time,the gumi try to pair up Yahiko and Tsubame...
1. Default Chapter

A/N DISCLAIMER APPLY...Sad that I don't own it!!! Okies, here's the sequel to the story 'I'm thinking of you'. Hope you that you all enjoy it!!! Here it goes...  
  
"........." Dialogues  
  
'.........' Thoughts  
  
*.........* Scenes/ daydreams/flashbacks  
  
*After school*  
The bell rang and everyone quickly rushed out of their respective classrooms to head home, after-school activities or what so ever. Some of the kids even tried squeezing through the door frames with 10 kids trying to get out and of course, there was lots of bickering and er....I think you can all imagine it....  
  
Right after 'the mob' had left the old fashioned building, a certain shy girl with shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes peeked out of her classroom to see if anyone else was there. Since the hallway was empty, she stepped out of the room and headed over to her locker to get some other books for studying.  
  
Right after getting all the necessary books out for studying, she opened up a piece of paper that covered something on the door of her tiny locker and blushed at the picture hidden behind the piece of paper. It was a picture of the boy she had been pining for the last 3 years - Kaimya Yahiko.  
  
They had always been close friends ever since they were 7, but a couple of years later she saw him more than a close friend. Since she was a very shy and secretive girl, she never told anyone about her feelings for Yahiko. She had plenty of close friends and they all told her their deepest secrets and she always kept her promise not to tell anyone.  
  
She then heaved a sigh, 'If only he could return his feelings to me then I would be overjoyed, but I've already accepted the fact that we shall only be close friends. Nothing more....' And with that, she closed the door of her locker and little did she know that 2 certain high school teens were spying on her from a spy camera....  
  
*Meanwhile somewhere*  
"Oi, jou-chan! Stop scaring me with those eyes," exclaimed a certain rooster-head who hid behind a chair. The 'scary' racoon-girl continued to glare at him, "Only if you stop annoying me, anywayz, back to the point. How do you think we should get them both together? She really fancies him."  
  
Sano raised an eyebrow, "What makes you say so? It doesn't mean that she thinks about him 24/7 and calls him 'Yahiko-sama' like the weasel." THWACK!! "You stupid rooster, I didn't mean that! She's not obsessed over him unlike Mi-chan! She's just too shy to give her secret away, she thinks that if she tells someone, she'd be embarrassed for eternity!"  
  
"Impressive jou-chan, very impressive. You're good at this stuff, you'd also better do something about your bratty bro," replied Sano while chewing on his fishbone.  
  
*Later during dinner at the Kamiya dojo*  
"Ew busu, your food sucks as usual. Can't you just face the fact that you were NOT meant to be a cook?" Exclaimed Yahiko whose face turned green right after eating her er....undercooked rice. He pushed his bowl of rice away and took all the rice-balls he had made for himself while his older sister prepared their....er....inedible dinner, despite the fact that Kaoru kept on assuring him that it was cooked well.  
  
Kaoru twitched an eyebrow and her face turned red with anger and there were fireworks everywhere, "Yahiko-CHAN, can you cook? Nope, you can't. You just like to insult me, it's good but you just wanna..." "Busu, it really sucks. Ewww...you're face is even worse to look at than your poison, hee hee hee."  
  
And in a couple of seconds, poor Yahiko was moaning and groaning cos of the new bruises added to his so-called 'collection'. Both of them continued to bicker until the doorbell rang, "I'll get it busu." Kaoru followed him and muttered tons of curses under her breath about her bratty li'l bro being a pain in the ass.  
  
They opened the gate to reveal the girl of Yahiko's dreams. Both their hazel coloured eyes met and time stopped for the both of them....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
A/N Okies, I hope that you all liked this chappie...  
  
Ja, ~The evil witch~ 


	2. the spies

A/N DISCLAIMER....Sad that I don't own it....*sob,sob...* anywayz, arigato to those of you who reviewed! *Bows down* I hope that you all like this chappy!!! Enjoy.......  
  
"........" dialogues  
  
'........' thoughts  
  
*.....* flashbacks/dreams  
  
Both of them stared deeply into each other's hazel orbs which seemed like eternity, though it was only a couple of minutes. Little did the two lovebirds know that a certain icicle were taking a video of what was happening while his beloved weasel girl was noting down what was happening. "Aw, isn't that just so romantic Aoshi darling?" "Aah Misao sweetie. It's very romantic...It reminds me of when we used to glance at each other before we confessed our feelings..."  
  
Misao blushed and their faces were inches apart. They brought their faces nearer and nearer till Aoshi lifted one of his rough hands to touch her soft, delicate cheek and they closed their eyes. As their lips touched, Aoshi's cell phone rang; it was the stupid rooster.  
  
Aoshi: "Yes rooster head?"  
  
Sano: "Feh, don't act as though nothing happened icicle, you were about to make out with the weasel."  
  
Aoshi:(Twitches an eyebrow) "What makes you say that we would be making out while we're on an important mission?"  
  
Sano: (Smirks) "I saw you; the fox and I spotted you lovebirds up there...Look down at the backyard."  
  
Aoshi clicked his cell phone shut and both him and Misao turned behind to see a smirking rooster along with a giggling fox, "My, my.....Making out while you're on duty, ohohohohoho!!! Maybe the rooster and I should've done the job!" "Yeah, like what the fox said." Misao then threw her kunais at them and said "At least we don't make out in front of everyone!" The rooster and fox blushed and stayed silent for a while.  
  
Anywayz while the couples were bickering, Yahiko and Tsubame were you know...*smirks*.... Tsubame handed her some food, "Ano, Kaoru-san...Tae- chan asked me to give you some food supplies for free..." Kaoru smiled and gratefully took the sachets of food, "Arigato Tsubame-chan. Tell Tae-chan that I say thanks to her as well...Ask her to drop by some time...maybe tomorrow for lunch? If she's not busy..."  
  
"She's free tomorrow so I think it should be fine," replied Tsubame softly. "Good, why not you come also..." Tsubame nodded her head with a smile, "I'd love to." Yahiko blushed at the thought of her coming over for lunch the next day, "Um...see you tomorrow, Tsubame." She blushed, "Eh, I'll see the both of you tomorrow. Ja ne, Kaoru-san, Yahiko-kun."  
  
Yahiko skipped dinner and went to bed thinking about the girl of his dreams....The gumi then quietly stepped into the dinning room to eat Kaoru's....food....Kenshin just ate his food in peace along with Aoshi while the rooster, weasel and fox muttered curses about it. "So, how's it? Good right?" Asked Kaoru with a genuine smile. All of them smiled uneasily, "Er...yeah, it's good!"  
  
"Not," muttered Sano. Kaoru glared at him, "What did you say?" "Nothing," replied Sano who continued eating his portion of Kaoru's poisoned food. After dinner Kaoru told them that Tae and Tsubame were going to come the next day so they planned out what to do for the next day about the arrogant boy and the shy girl....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
A/N How was that minna???? I hope that you liked it and I'm back at home...wish that I was still overseas....can't tell you all why cos I would blurt out something.....Anywayz, arigato to my lovely reviewers! *Bows*  
  
Kairi7 – Arigato for your review and I'm glad that you liked the first chappie!!! *Bows and hands over Yahiko plushie*  
  
S3r3nity – It's alrite that you didn't review any sooner...And arigato for your review! I'm glad that you love it and I hope that you're happy that Kenshin has already made an appearance! But wait, he will appear more in the next chappie!  
  
Ja!  
  
~The evil witch~ 


	3. sweet moments and more spies

A/N DISCLAIMER....Sad that I don't own it....*sob,sob...* anywayz, arigato to those of you who reviewed! *Bows down* I hope that you all like this chappy!!! Sorry for the delay my lovely reviewers! Enjoy.......  
  
"........" dialogues  
  
'........' thoughts  
  
*.....* flashbacks/dreams/scenes  
  
*The next day*  
That morning Yahiko had kept on grooming himself right in front of the mirror and tried to make himself look cool...such as doing different poses and blah, blah, blah...Megumi and Misao had slept over at Kaoru's place to have their so-called 'girls meeting' about you know, girly stuff and also to plan out how to get Yahiko and Tsubame together...  
  
During breakfast Yahiko seemed pretty nervous which was pretty obvious to see and being the usual busybody, Megumi asked him, "Hey, what's up with you? Oh, is it about a certain someone?" Yahiko pretended that he didn't hear the question by just munching down his breakfast.  
  
Misao immediately changed the topic, "Hey um....I'll be going out on a date with Aoshi tonight so could you um..." "Complete your part of the 'project'", said Kaoru completing Misao's sentence. Misao nodded before taking another scoop of rice and of course they seemed to enjoy it as it was cooked by none other than Megumi....  
  
*That afternoon*  
"He then...hahaha!!! He then applied on some of Megumi's lipstick and....Hahaha!!" Laughed Kaoru along with Tae, Misao and Megumi who were in middle of eating sushi for lunch specially made by Tae for all her wonderful friends...  
  
Tae took a sip of her tea, "Really, that Sano is something. I mean it's like whenever he comes over to the Akabeko he asks for free food. First, he comes up to me and tries to hit on me and asks me out and all and then he asks for some food nicely...." "HE WHAT!? WHY THAT NO GOOD ROOSTER-HEAD..." Yelled Megumi who dropped her green tea and stood up.  
  
Misao looked at her curiously, "Where are you going?" "To kill that rooster!" replied Megumi angrily before driving her car to Sano's house, leaving 3 sweatdropping girls... Anywayz, back to the point... Shall we move on to the arrogant boy and the shy girl?  
  
*In Yahiko's bedroom  
Tsubame's small figure was curled up in a corner of her crush's bedroom reading a romance novel. She sighed a few minutes later, 'If only that would happen between me and Yahiko.....' She then looked up to see Yahiko playing his guitar...He looked so relaxed and happy....He was definitely thinking of something or rather a certain someone who made him smile....  
  
'I wonder what he's thinking about...He plays the guitar really well....If only he could play one and dedicate it to me...' thought Tsubame before continuing reading her book. Yahiko looked up to see the girl of his dreams contented with her romance novel. She giggled and blushed as she turned a page, 'I wonder what she's thinking about...Oh how I wish that I could just tell her how I feel...How should I get her attention? Better ask that stupid rooster for advice...actually, I'd also better ask the icicle and Kenshin as well.'  
  
He got up from the spot he was sitting in which caught Tsubame's attention, "Where are you going Yahiko-kun?" "Oh um...just going for a walk....Wanna come?" He then mentally scolded himself for being too forward... Tsubame smiled and blushed, "Alright, I'll come." 'Does he like me?' she thought but shook the thought off and followed him.  
  
*Back with the matchmakers...*  
"....So obviously he's gonna ask someone about having a crush..." said Kaoru before taking another sip of her tea. Misao raised an eyebrow, "How can you be so sure?" "Cos I'm his sister and I know him really well," replied Kaoru. Tae nodded her head in agreement, "Kao-chan is right Mi-chan. Obviously he'd ask one of the guys since he wouldn't know what to do if he's in a situation like this, first time he's ever had a crush on anyone right?"  
  
Misao took a bite out of her biscuit, "He's liked her for a couple of years, well according to Kao-chan." "Eh. Sometimes whenever she's around he even spaces out and...." But she was cut short by her brother who bluntly said, "Oi busu, Tsubame and I are just gonna go for a walk around the park. We'll probably be back around 3."  
  
Kaoru twitched her eyebrow at the word 'busu', "Alright, anywayz you can stay there as long as you want to, Yahiko-CHAN. And don't call me 'busu'." Yahiko shot her a glare, "Well don't call me –chan, busu!" "Only if you don't call me 'busu', you little brat." "And don't call me brat either. Gee, Kenshin has really bad taste in girls....I mean he could've chosen some better good-looking chick, who can cook and doesn't get angry over small things."  
  
"Why you!" Kaoru was about to pounce on her arrogant brother who was smirking at her heating up till Misao and Tae held her back from behind. Tae looked up at both the lovebirds, "Ok come back when you feel like it like what Kao-chan said earlier. Quickly, run along." Yahiko nodded his head, "Alright Tae-san. Ja na Tae-san, weasel and busu." He then grabbed Tsubame's hand and ran out of the dojo.  
  
A brilliant scarlet decorated their features especially Tsubame's, 'Ah....He's holding my hand!! Gosh, his touch is pretty gentle for a guy's.....' Yahiko couldn't help but smile as they held hands, 'She's got really soft skin. I wonder if her lips are soft....ARGH! What am I thinking!? We're only destined to be friends, nothing more is gonna happen between us...'  
  
*In the bushes*  
"Che, the fox is thinking of breaking up with me just cos I hit on Tae-san," groaned a certain rooster who was busy nursing a new bruise on his cheek. "Well it's your fault this time – Oh no, hang on....Everything's always YOUR fault," replied the icicle who was busy spying on the lovebirds who were buying some ice-cream through his binoculars with a smirk pasted on his face for 2 reasons; firstly was the rooster was in big trouble and he loved it when he was and secondly was that Yahiko and Tsubame were blushing and acting all shy around each other.  
  
Sano growled, "But I was hungry so of course I needed to act all nice! Che, I wish that Kenshin was here with me not you. I mean why do we always have to team up for guy stuff?" Aoshi then moved his ice-blue eyes from the binoculars to his rival-friend, "Well it's cos I'm tougher than Kenshin so I have to keep you out of trouble since you'll end up doing something so stupid that we'd never forgive ourselves. Kenshin would just sweatdrop and 'oro' if something like that happened...Even I wish that we weren't stuck together."  
  
Sano snapped his fingers, "Which reminds me, where is our good ol' buddy anyway?" "Trying to fix things up between you and Megumi. He's trying to make up tons of excuses, I know that'll work....You know I was the one who suggested that we should try to get you both back together," replied Aoshi bluntly while taking note of what was happening between Tsubame and Yahiko.  
  
"Yeah right, nice one icicle. I bet you're happy that I've broken up with my girlfriend," replied Sano sarcastically. Aoshi glared at him, "No, I'm serious on this. I don't want my best friend to be depressed just cos he broke up with the girl he's always thinking about. Best friends are always there for each other, remember that?"  
  
Aoshi then continued to spy on the two lovebirds leaving Sano in his private thoughts. There silence for moment till Sano said, "Hey um...ici- I mean Aoshi, thanks for getting us back together. It really means a lot to me." Aoshi smiled slightly, "No problem, I just wanted to see what other stupid things you'd say and do to each other, it's real fun." "Why you...." "Hey, at least you guys are back together rooster-head." Then they ended up arguing as always.....  
  
*Back to Yahiko and Tsubame*  
"Thanks for the ice-cream Yahiko-kun. I'll pay you back later," said Tsubame softly before returning to her half-finished strawberry ice-cream. Yahiko shook his head, "No it's alright you don't have to, let's just call it a treat ok?" Tsubame nodded and smiled, "Alright, thanks."  
They then strolled around the park walking and talking till Tsubame found a swing and sat on it. Yahiko pushed her gently on the swing which caused her to giggle and make him blush.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
A/N Arigato for your reviews minna!!!! Gomen ne for not updating any sooner.....I've been spacing out quite a lot lately....  
  
Kairi7 – Arigato for your review and I'm glad that you liked it!*Hands over Tsubame plushie* *sweatdrops and laughs uneasily* Hee hee, well you see I've been depressed lately cos I miss a special someone I've known for in my whole life and I fancy him.....  
  
S3r3nity – Arigato for your review and I'm glad that you liked it!!! *Hands over Yahiko and Tsubame plushie* I forgot to hand over the Yahiko one earlier, sorry.....  
  
Koishii Sweet – I'm glad that you liked it and thanks for your review!!! *Hands over Aoshi plushie*  
  
Sonar 001 – Glad that you liked it! *Hands over Sano plushie*  
  
Ja,  
  
~The evil witch~ 


	4. More sweet moments and glares

A/N DISCLAIMER....Sad that I don't own it....sob,sob... anywayz, arigato to those of you who reviewed! Bows down I hope that you all like this chappy!!! Sorry for the delay my lovely reviewers! Enjoy.......  
  
"........" dialogues  
  
'........' thoughts  
  
..... flashbacks/dreams/scenes  
  
In Megumi's place  
"Oh come one Megumi, I mean you know Sano still cares for you and remember this – He's NOT cheating on you, he just wanted to get some free food from Tae-san cos he was really hungry de gozaru," pleaded Kenshin who was down on his knees looking up to the foxy girl. "Hmph! even though you're a pretty honest person yourself Ken-san, I still don't take your word for it cos I'm sure he'll do that again!" Snapped Megumi who flipped her glossy raven locks back.  
  
"You know that Sano doesn't get much for his allowance right? Well guess what, that ring he gave you took up 2 months of his allowance just to but it. Explain that," replied Kenshin softly but sternly. Her eyes widened in shock – So he really DOES care for her! She hid her face beneath her ebony black bangs in embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen ne, Ken-san. I'll and apologize to him soon," whispered Megumi softly. Kenshin smiled at her, "Yeah, I think you should – Why not you go now?" She quickly shot of the house leaving an 'oro-ing' Kenshin behind, "I'll take that as a 'yes' de gozaru yo."  
  
At the park  
'Oh my darling rooster-head, where are you? You should be somewhere around here...Aha!' thought Megumi as soon as she entered the park. She crept up behind Sano and scared the wits out of him, "ARGH! F-fox, what're you doing here? I thought that you said that you didn't wanna talk to me again?" "Ken-san told me everything...Gomen ne, Sano-koishii," replied Megumi sheepishly.  
  
He then smiled at her...It wasn't a smirk or lop-sided grin – It was a smile of gratefulness.....Um...you know....He then pulled her to him and held her closely to him and whispered some 'lovey-dovey' stuff to her which caused her to giggle. And of course how could we ever forget about the icicle, he was er...well, he had turned his attention to both the rooster and the fox and was taking a video of them making out.  
  
"Oi icicle, can't you give us some privacy?" said Sano who was now glaring at Aoshi along with Megumi whose left brow was twitching, "Yeah, just give me and my darling rooster some privacy. Even though both you and Ken-san brought us back together which we're thankful for, it still doesn't give you any right to spy on us."  
  
Aoshi snorted, "Fine, then I'll have to tell your stupid boyfriend about the time when.." "Oh um...it's alright Aoshi-san...hee hee...we don't mind making out in front of others, right Sano-koishii?" Sano eyed her suspiciously, "Hmmmm....You don't really seem like yourself today Megitsune, first of all you don't call me Sano-koishii in front of others and secondly you prefer to make out with me in private..."  
  
"Oh no you see I just feel er....different today Sano- koishii," replied Megumi who laughed uneasily which caused Sano who continued to eye her suspiciously before shrugging it off, "Oh well....anywayz let's get back to the plan; Icicle you continue to spy on them while me and Megitsune will just wonder around the place...."  
  
"Hmm....alright....But be back in half an hours time, ok?" Replied Aoshi while getting out his video camera to spy on Yahiko and Tsubame. (Let's get back to them...) Both of them were busy talking about school as usual and then there was pin drop silence after a hearty chuckle. The silence was then broken by Tsubame who softly said "Ano...Yahiko-kun...Do you like anyone?" Behind the bushes, Aoshi smirked, 'Hee hee...good one....This is getting interesting...'  
  
Yahiko then blushed a brilliant scarlet, "Well, there is a certain girl that I like....I can't tell you who she is but she's really sweet, polite and beautiful. We're friends but I don't know if she feels the same way as I do..." He then heaved a sigh before Tsubame replied, "I'm sure that girl is really lucky....I mean you're a really nice guy yourself...."  
  
Yahiko smiled at her, "Really? Arigato Tsubame." She returned the smile, "Seriously....you are." His smile widened, "So um...just asking...if you like a girl a lot, what should you do about it?" Tsubame looked up at him, "You should tell her, it's the best thing to do. I know its being you know but seriously it's the best thing to do."  
  
He nodded his head, "Yeah, I s'pose that I should tell her....Anywayz...let's go back now." She nodded her head and he took her soft, delicate hand in his to help her up and he held her hand firmly but gently while they walked home.....  
  
Back at the dojo  
"Kenshin no baka! You'd better play the part of him or else..." Shouted Kaoru who was glaring at her poor man, "Hai hai, I'll do it." And with that he quickly shot out of the dojo. Misao sweatdropped, "Ano...Kao- chan, maybe you shouldn't scare him off." Tae nodded her head, "Eh Kao- chan, you shouldn't scare him off....oh my look at the time! I'm s'posed to be on a date with Katsu! Tell Tsubame to return home at 8! Ja!"  
  
Misao then slapped herself, "Ah! I'm supposed to be getting ready for my date with him! Thanks for taking over, Ja!" And with that she shot off leaving a dazed Kaoru, 'Mou, I always have to do everything......."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
A/N Gomen ne for not updating! I'm studying really hard now........Well,much more harder cos my finals are nearing!!! Anywayz, arigato my lovely reviewers!!  
  
Koishii Sweet – Hee hee...I'm glad that you loved it.....sweatdrops Yes his clothes are removable....Hands over Misao plushie  
  
Kairi7 – Arigato for your review and I'm glad that you loved it!! Hope that you update ur ficcie soon!!! Now you know about my romance life....Well, when I reviewed your story I wrote about my 'holiday romance'..........Hands over Tae plushie  
  
SonJanusX – Glad to hear that you enjoyed it!!! Thanks for reviewing! Hands over Yahiko plushie  
  
I won't be able to update soon alright??? Sorry!!! But I will try to! But in July...I'll update my ficcies ASAP! As in like maybe I can finish a chappie in 2 days instead of 2 weeks! LOL!  
  
Ja  
  
The evil witch 


	5. Confessions

A/N DISCLAIMER....Sad that I don't own it....sob,sob... anywayz, arigato to those of you who reviewed! Bows down I hope that you all like this chappy!!! Sorry for the delay my lovely reviewers! Enjoy.......  
  
"........" dialogues  
  
'........' thoughts  
  
..... flashbacks/dreams/scenes  
  
On the way home  
Yahiko and Tsubame were just on their way back to the dojo until out from nowhere, a figure dressed in black immediately snatched Tsubame away by the waist from Yahiko. The poor girl let out a scream, "Help, Yahiko-kun!"  
  
Yahiko quickly caught up with the black figure and grabbed Tsubame away from him before punching him square in the face. While the both of them fought, Tsubame was hiding behind a tree trembling.  
  
10 minutes later, the mysterious person was lying on the ground with Yahiko looking down at him, one foot on top of his head, "If you ever and I mean ever do that again to her, I swear that I'll beat the crap out of you or maybe even kill you if you try to kill her." The man in black nodded right before taking off as Yahiko was glaring at him dangerously.  
  
Yahiko smirked to himself, 'I'm good...I hope that I've impressed her..' "Yahiko-kun? Are you alright?" Called out the girl of his dreams timidly. He turned around to face her right after replacing his smirk with an assuring smile, "Yeah, I'm alright....Come we'd better get going.." Tsubame then hugged him, "I was so scared then...I'm glad that everything's alright...thanks for saving me.."  
  
He returned the hug, "It's alright, I'll always be there for you...I really meant it when I said that I was gonna kill him if he harmed you in anyway." Tsubame looked up at him curiously, "Why?" Yahiko heaved a sigh, 'Ok, this is it...just confess the truth..' "I said that cos I care for you a lot...more than a friend...more like...a crush...And I don't want you to get hurt...ever..I've liked you for years..."  
  
Tsubame blushed, "Really? Well, I've liked you for years also...But I didn't say it aloud till now cos I was afraid of rejection.." "Which guy would ever reject a beautiful and loving girl like you?" replied Yahiko right before both their lips touched.  
  
Behind the bushes  
"Good job Kenshin...Ooooo....that's a good one, zoom in...." exclaimed a certain rooster with a sly grin plastered on his face. Kenshin gave him a stern look, "Sano, I don't like the look on your face...Please don't tease Yahiko about this.." "I won't....yet...ok, ok fine...I won't...Hey you'd better tell jou-chan about it..." Kenshin then closed the video camera and dialed the number to call his beloved Kaoru...  
  
Kaoru: "Mission accomplished?" Kenshin: "They finally told each other how they felt." Kaoru: smiling "Awww....young love... Now I can tease the li'l brat..." Kenshin: sweatdrops "Anoo..." Kaoru: "Don't worry...yet.." Kenshin: "Ok...Should we set up a matchmaking business?" Kaoru: "Oh we shall, we shall....hey gotta go sweetie...love ya.." Kenshin: "Love ya too..."  
  
THE END...........  
  
A/N How was it??? Thanks to my lovely reviewers who have supported me... S3r3nity – Arigato for ur review! Hee hee, it's alright for not reviewing...Hands over mysterious guy plushie Thanks for wishing me luck on my finals!!  
  
SonJanusX – Glad that you liked the last chappie as well.....Hands over mysterious guy plushie Thanks for wishing me luck on my finals!!!  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who read this!!! Ja, The evil witch 


End file.
